beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Beasts
In Beast Quest, each series has six books each, and some series have a special edition. These are all of the Beast Quest books in order, and in their associated categories. Series 1 *1. Ferno the fire dragon *2. Sepron the sea serpent *3. Arcta the mountain giant *4. Tagus the horse man *5.Nanook the snow monster *6. Epos the flame bird Series Special Edition: Vedra and Krimon twin beasts of avantia Series 2 The Golden Armour: *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake-Man *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Spiros the Ghost Phoenix Series 3 The Dark Realm: *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Arax the Soul Stealer Series 4 The Amulet of Avantia: *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon Series 5 The Shade of dicks *25. Krabb Master Of The Sea *26. Hawkite,Arrow Of The Air *27. Rokk The Walking Mountain *28. Koldo The Arctic Warrior *29. Trema The Earth Lord *30. Amictus The Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Creta The Winged Terror Series 6 The World of Chaos: *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra, Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Mortaxe The Skeleton Warrior Series 7 The Lost World: *37. Convol The Cold Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Ravira, Ruler of The Underworld Series 8 the pirate king: *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron, Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Raksha The Mirror Demon Series 9 The Warlock's Staff: *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koroka The Winged Assasin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Grashkor The Beast Guard Series 10 Master of the Beasts: *Noctila the Death Owl *Shamani the Raging Flame *Lustor the Acid Dart *Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus *Tecton the Armoured Giant *Doomskull the King of Fear Special Edition Book:Ferrok The Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age *61. Elko, Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok the Blood Spike *63. Brutus the Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar the Scorching Blaze *65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron the Pounding Fury *special edition:viktor the deadly archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour: *67. Solak: Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin the Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka the Ice Horse *72. Kama the Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Anoret the First Beast Series 13 The Warrior's Road: *73. Skuric the Forest Demon *74. Targro the Arctic Menace *75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka the Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba: Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Okawa The River Beast Series 14 The Cursed Dragon 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute 80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle Master 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix special edition:skolo the bladed monster Master your Destiny Novelty 1.Adventures Handbook 2.Beast Quest Annual 2011 3.Beast Quest Annual 2012 4.The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.The First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire And Fury 5.Dizzy Dummies Battle of the Beasts #''#'/#'' :1.Ferno VS Epos :dkdldk;lfk Sea Quest Sea Quest 1.cephalox the cyber squid 2.silda the electric eel. 3.manak the silent predator 4.kraya the blood shark Cavern of ghosts 5.shredder the spider droid 6.stinger the sea phantom 7.crusher the creeping terror 8.mangler the dark menace pride of blackheart 9.tetrax the swamp crocoile 10.nephro the ice lobster 11.finaria the savage sea snake 12.chakrol the ocean hammer special edition 1.stengor the crab monster lost lagoon 13.rekkar the screeching orca 14.tragg the ice bear 15.horvos the horror bird 16.gubbix the poison fish special edition 2.skalda the soul stealer : 2. Amictus vs Tagus : 3. Sepron vs Narga : Category:Books Category:Beasts Category:Adam Blade